1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for polymerizing acrylonitrile in solution at relatively low temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, acrylonitrile has been polymerized in solution, using peroxy or azo catalysts. Such catalysts, however, require polymerization temperatures above 50.degree. C., usually in the order of 85.degree. C. to 130.degree. C. Insofar as now known, solution polymerization of acrylonitrile at lower temperatures, as described herein, has not been proposed.